YunJae Story : Beautifull Voice, Beautifull You
by LuCassiopeia
Summary: Bagaimana kisah seorang Jung Yunho untuk menemukan takdirnya. Twoshoot BoysLove, YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read. Pairing : YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mereka (YunJae) saling memiliki  
Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and Other Cast.  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T  
Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo dll. **

****  
***Yunn & Boo***

-Yunho PoV- 

****  
**~Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipuh..oh baby..  
Duh ddah seu hee poh geun hee nae poom eh gahm ssah ahn goh..  
Jae oo goh shipuh..**

Ah joo jahk eun dwei chuhk ee doh..  
Nuh eui choh geu mahn sohk sahk eem eh..  
Nahm ggoom sohk eui gwei mool doh ee gyuh nae buh reel tehn deh~  


Suara yang lembut, indah, dan menenangkan kini tengah melayang indah di sekitar telingaku. Menyelimutiku dari hawa dingin malam yang begitu menusuk. Entah kenapa kini tubuhku terasa menghangat ketika mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang ku dengar tak jauh dari tempat kemahku.

Ya, aku sedang berkemah saat ini. Perkemahan yang sengaja di atur untuk menciptakan sebuah moment kebersamaan sebelum aku benar-benar resmi menyandang status alumni SHINKI HighSchool.

Dan, adakah yang bertanya mengapa aku sendirian sekarang? Atau mengapa aku tak bersama dengan rombonganku? Jawabannya sudah tak aneh, aku ingin sendiri, aku ingin tenang, aku ingin terbebas dari yeoja yeoja yang selalu mengerubungiku saat pelaksanaan api unggun. Untuk menghindari itu aku terpaksa berbohong dengan beralasan ingin buang air kecil. Mana ada yeoja yang mau membututi namja yang ingin buang air, right?

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku berada, terdiam tak jauh dari perkemahanku. Menikmati suasana malam yang kini terasa hangat dan nyaman dengan adanya suara seseorang yang bersenandung indah yang dari iramanya aku tau jika nyanyian itu di iringi oleh alunan sebuar gitar.

Ku hirup udara malam ini dengan pelan, dan keluarkan secara teratur melalui mulut. Rasanya ingin terus seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku mencari seseorang bersuara indah itu, aku berfikir apakah wajahnya sama indahnya seperti suaranya? Ish seseorang itu benar benar membuat ku penasaran.

Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju suara indah itu. Mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku agar lebih mudah menemukan sosok itu. Dan gotcha! Ada cahaya d balik semak-semak itu, seperti cahaya...api unggun? Apakah ada orang yang berkemah selain rombongan sekolahku? Ah itu tak penting saat ini.

Ku dekati semak-semak itu hingga suara alunan gitar dan suara indah sosok yang menjadi incaran nya sudah terdengar jelas. Ku sibakkan semak-semak itu dengan hati-hati, dan benar saja, ada rombongan lain yang berkemah di sini selain rombongan sekolahku. Dan kini aku bisa melihat kumpulan yeoja dan namja sedang mengelilingi api unggun, menikmati irama nyanyian yang masih setia mengalun menghangat kan hati siapa saja yang kini mendengarnya.

Dia, sosok yang kini sedang membelakangiku, sosok yang duduk tepat di samping seorang namja yang tengah memetik senar gitar untuk menciptakan melodi indah, sosok yang berhasil menentramkan jiwaku yang sempat frustasi karena kejadian di perkemahanku. Oh Tuhan ingin sekali aku melihat wajahnya, tapi rasanya aku tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan orang orang yang kini terlihat tenang dengan muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat sosok bersuara indah itu menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Huft sebaiknya aku kembali ke perkemahan saja. Aku tak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir karena aku pergi terlalu lama" ku balikkan tubuhku dari semak-semak tempat ku mengintip tadi.  
"Jika kita berjodoh, mungkin kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti" tanpa mengulur waktu lagi kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini dengan menitipkan hatiku pada sosok yang telah mengundang ku pada kententraman dan kenyamanan yang luar biasa pada malam ini.

.

.

.

LULUS !  
Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Dan kini aku sudah resmi menjadi alumni dari SHINKI High School. Perasaanku sekarang campur aduk. Lega, Senang, Sedih daaan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku saat aku mengingat ini.  
Suara itu...  
Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Dan bodohnya juga aku tidak tau sekolah mana yang waktu itu berkemah bersama dengan sekolahku.

'Huft aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin melihatmu sebelum aku pergi' batin ku sedih putus asa. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaku.

"Yun, bagaimana kalo kita rayakan kelulusan ini di cafe nanti malam?" usul Yoochun, sahabatku dengan antusias.

"Boleh juga!" Ku pikir bersenang-senang di hari-hari terakhir bersama sahabatku ini dapat menghilang kan ke Galauan ku.

"Yeah, baguslah..jam 7 malam, datanglah ke Cafe Mirotic oke? Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu" pekiknya senang. Ah sahabatku ini memang yang terbaik. Sedih rasanya jika ingat aku akan berpisah dengan nya. Sahabat seperjuangan ku, Park Yoochun.

"Arrasseo"

.

.

.

"Yo Yun kau sudah datang" ucap Yoochun sambil memelukku.

"Ne, sudah ramai ternyata"

"Ne, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Jeongmal? Ah mianhae chun aku terlambat..hehe" kekeh ku tanpa dosa.

"Gwaenchana, jja kita nikmati pesan makanan mu."

aku pun duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Cafe ini benar benar ramai. Banyak orang dan pasangan kekasih yang tengah menikmati menu makanan cafe ini, bersenda gurau dsb. Tak satupun ku lihat pengunjung yang tak tersenyum di sini. Haaah benar-benar nyaman. Tak ku sadari aku tersenyum melihat suasana tentram di cafe ini.

"Aku pesan yang ini dan ini" ucap ku pada seorang pelayan sambil menunjuk menu-menu yang ingin ku nikmati.

"Ne, mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu tersenyum sambil membungkukan sedikit badan nya kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Annyeong Haseyeo..."  
suara seorang namja sukses mengalihkan pandangan ku dan pengunjung lain ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih kepada para pengunjung yang kini menyempatkan waktunya datang ke Cafe kita tercinta ini."  
Namja itu terus berbicara. Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin namja itu tunjukan pada kami.

"Ini saatnya" ucap Yoochun di sampingku sambil memandang ke arah namja itu.

"Saatnya apa chunn?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau akan tau dan kau pasti akan menyukainya"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.  
"Apa maksudmu Chunn?"

"Sesuatu yang membuat orang tertarik untuk datang ke Cafe ini. Dia akan segera menunjukan nya" ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk namja yang sedang berbicara sedari tadi.

"Inilah dia, seseorang yang mungkin sudah anda tunggu tunggu untuk hadir dan merileks kan perasaan anda. Hero Jaejoong...silahkan"

PROK PROK PROK

Riuh suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru cafe ini. Sehebat apakah orang itu sampai semua orang rela datang kemari untuk menunggu kehadiran nya. Bahkan Yoochun pun tak jauh beda dengan pengunjung yang lain.

"Annyeong Haeseyeo, Hero Jaejoong Imnida. Semoga anda semua terhibur dan tidak bosan di sini."

Astaga! Cantik sekali. Ku pandang dia tepat pada matanya. Sekilas kulihat dia tersenyum padaku. Oh Tuhan apa dia malaikat? Mata doe yang bulat dan bening, hidung mancung dan bibir cherry semerah darah, benar-benar indah.

**-Yunho's PoV End- **

****

-Normal PoV- 

Melodi indah kini mengalun indah memenuhi Cafe ini. Membuat si pengunjung tersenyum dan menikmati alunan music dengan tenang.

**~Nun teugodo neol baraboji mothae **

****

Deg~

Namja tampan bermarga Jung kini terperangah memandang sang Hero yang tengah menyanyikan lagunya dengan indah.

'Suara itu~ Benarkah Dia orangnya' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

**~Jichin chueoke heuryojin neoui mameul nan chatji mothae~**

'Suara yang mampu menyejukan diri si pendengar'

**~Manhi ulgo jichyeo deo isang mothae  
Saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul got gata~**

'Suara yang membuat siapa saja merasa hangat di kala dingin nya malam menyusup ke tubuh si pendengar'

**~Jikyeo Jugo sipho neoul jalmodwin nappeun boreudeu kkajido  
himdeun nalutge mandeneun geoya~**

'Suara yang mampu membuat suasana hati tenang, dan tentram bagi si pendengar'

**~Jom himdeulgetjiman..  
Neol saranghae rago maldo halgeoya  
meonjeo nae phume oneun nal kkaji~**

'Tak salah lagi..Kau adalah sosok dengan suara indah itu. Kau yang selama ini ku cari'

"Well akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Yunho tersenyum senang sambil terus memandang objek terindah di depan sana.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Themselves**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Typo dll**

**Last Chap !**

**Happy Reading !**

**-Yunho PoV- **

"Yun, kau tak pulang?" tanya Yoochun heran saat melihatku tak bergeming dari tempat dudukku.

"Ani chunn, aku ingin menunggu seseorang" ucapku sambil menatapnya. Ku lihat sahabatku itu tersenyum, ingin menggoda ku, eoh?

"Kau, sedang menunggu Hero Jaejoong?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ku garuk belakang kepaku yang tak gatal. 'Dia ini, selalu tau apa yang terjadi padaku' batinku salah tingkah.

"Haha, jika tebakan ku benar, aku akan mendukungmu." Dia menepuk pundakku lalu berbisik "Dia istimewa, jadi jangan biarkan orang lain mendapatkan nya" dia kembali menepuk pundak ku dan berkata "Hwaiting". Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Yoochun meninggalkan ku.

'Dia memang yang terbaik'

.

.

.

"Huft kenapa dia belum keluar juga" ku lihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri ku yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Ini pertama kali nya aku mau menunggu seseorang. Biasanya aku yang selalu di tunggu. Tapi demi Hero-ku, aku rela menunggu sampai tengah malam.

Ku lihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari cafe.  
"Ah, itu dia" segera ku buka pintu mobilku agar aku bisa keluar menghampiri namja cantikku yang kini tengah menunggu sesuatu.

"Annyeong" sapaku pada sosok cantik yang kini berada di depan ku. Dia mendongak dan menatap ku.

"Annyeong..."

"Yunnie, panggil aku Yunnie"

"Eh, Yunnie?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil memandangku aneh.

"Ne, panggil aku seperti itu" ucapku tersenyum. 'huft tahan Jung, jangan sampai bertingkah bodoh di depan namja-mu'

"eum..ne Yunnie, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat ku ingiin...'aarrggtt tahan Jung, Tahan!'

"ekheum, bolehkah kita kenalan? Aku fans mu" ucapku berbasa basi.

"Fans? Hahaha" Dia tertawa lucu.

"Ne, aku fansmu, memang kenapa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha...aniya, tidak terfikir oleh ku kini ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai fansku" Dia tersenyum memandangku.

Deg~  
Deg~  
Deg~

"Yun? Yunnie-ssi? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang an-"

"Aku menyukaimu" lirihku yang ku yakin masih dapat di dengar olehnya.

"Ye?"

"aku menyukaimu, aku yakin kau menganggapku gila. Tapi aku benar-benar gila padamu."

"Yunnie-ssi kau bicara apa?"

Greeepp

Ku tarik sosok indah di depanku. Membawanya dalam pelukkan hangat. Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini. Memeluk orang yang benar-benar ingin ku peluk erat. Dan tak akan pernah ku lepaskan.

"Yunnie-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan?" Dia mulai memberontak setelah sejenak terdiam. Mungkin dia shock karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maukah kau menungguku? Jebal...  
4 tahun saja, ne?" bisikku lirih di telinganya. Dia terdiam.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

Ku pererat pelukkanku pada tubuhnya yang benar-benar pas di pelukan ku.

"Karena kau...Kau takdirku" ku benamkan wajahku pada lekuk lehernya. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa namja bisa sewangi ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu?"

"Aku akan kembali untukmu, akan ku buat kau percaya bahwa kau benar-benar takdirku, eum?"

Dia mengangguk. 'Ya Tuhan dia mengangguk'

"Gomawo" ucapku tersenyum sambil melonggarkan pelukan ku. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya, ku lihat matanya membulat lebar dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Gugup, eoh?

Kucium keningnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kurasakan tangannya mulai memegang kemeja bagian pinggangku, matanya pun mulai tertutup dengan perlahan. Perlahan ku turunkan wajahku dan mulai mengecup kedua matanya yang terpejam, lalu ke hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi mulusnya. Ku tatap wajahnya dari dekat, diapun mulai membuka matanya.

"wae?"

"yeppeo" ucapku tersenyum. Ku lihat wajahnya sudah semakin memerah, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, eoh?

Ku angkat dagunya sehingga dia hanya bisa menatapku.

"saranghae, jaejoongie"

ku tarik tengkuknya lembut dengan tangan kananku dan ku peluk pinggangnya erat.

Chuuup

Ku tempelkan bibirku di bibir cherry nya. Hanya menempelkan saja. Ku lepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya saat ku rasakan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja bagian pingganggu. Aku tersenyum, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. 'Ah neomu yeppeo'

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk meneruskan kuliahku di sana. Ku harap kau datang, aku ingin melihatmu sebelum aku pergi"

"Tapi aku..."

"sssstt..pokoknya kau harus datang sebelum jam 09.00, kajja ku antar kau pulang. Aku harus tau rumahmu" ku genggam tangan nya dan ku bawa dia masuk ke mobilku.

**-Jaejoong PoV-**

BRUGH !  
Ku hempaskan tubuh mungilku di ranjang yang tak terlalu besar di kamarku. Bisa ku rasakan wajahku masih tak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian di depan cafe tempatnya bernyanyi malam ini.

"Yunnie..Yunnie...Yunnie, akhirnya aku bisa mengenalmu".

Aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi. Seseorang yang sudah lama aku kagumi, yang semula hanya bisa ku pandangi dari jauh baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya padaku. Ku sentuh setiap inci wajahku yang tersentuh oleh bibir tebalnya. Seketika ku pejamkan mataku 'Ini seperti mimpi'

-FLASHBACK-

"uh tinggi sekali" ku gapai buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak paling atas sambil menjinjitkan kakikku.

"Huft tetap tak bisa" ujarku putus asa. Ku coba untuk menggapai buku itu lagi kali ini dengan sedikit meloncat(?) kan tubuhku.

HAP! Gotcha! Aku berhasil mengambilnya, tapi ku lihat buku-buku lainnya ikut terbawa dan siap untuk jatuh menimpa kepalaku.

SEEETTTT

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang membawaku ke pelukkannya. 'Ya Tuhan, dia menyelamatkanku'

Ku beranikan diri untuk mendongakkan wajahku sedikit agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

DEG~

Ku tundukkan kembali wajahku dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyi kan wajahku yang kini memanas.

"Lain kali hati-hati, kau hampir saja tertimpa buku-buku tebal itu" ucapnya khawatir. 'Apa dia mengkhawatir kan ku? Ish bicara apa kau joongie, dia hanya ingin menolong saja tak lebih' batinku. Aku hanya membalas perkataan nya dengan anggukan tanpa berani menatap matanya.

"Bagus" ujarnya lalu mulai menjauh dariku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat punggung sosok yang menyelamatkan ku. Ku lihat dia juga sedang mencari sebuah buku. Tak sadar aku tersenyum saat aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. 'Dia sangat tampan'

Sejak kejadian itu aku jadi sering mengunjungi toko buku yang telah berbaik hati mempertemukan ku dengan sosok tampan itu. Dan ternyata dia juga sering mengunjungi toko buku ini. Yah walaupun tak setiap hari. Tapi melihatnya sebentar saja sudah membuatku senang. Walaupun aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dan melihatnya dari jauh.

**-FLASHBACK End-  
**.

.

.

Jam 08.45.  
"Ish kenapa aku bisa bangun begitu siang. Semoga Yunnie masih di sini" gumam ku sambil berlari di sekitar bandara untuk menemui Yunnie-ku yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan nya di Jepang. Kenapa harus hari ini? Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengan nya kemarin. Tapi sekarang dia sudah mau pergi.

"Hosh...hosh..Yunnie!" teriakku pada sosok yang ku cari sambil menstabilkan nafasku yang tersenggal-sengal karena berlari.

"Joongie" Dia melambaikan tangan nya padaku lalu menghampiri ku yang tak jauh dari tempat dudukknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang Jae" ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne, tentu saja aku akan datang. Walaupun terlambat" ku balas senyuman nya dengan senyuman yang manis. Sejenak aku menunduk.

"Apa kau harus pergi? Bahkan kita baru bertemu kemarin" ucapku sedih masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Ne, aku harus pergi. Tapi kumohon tunggulah aku joongie. Setelah itu aku akan kembali dan langsung mengunjung mu" ucapnya sambil memegan kedua pundakku.

"Joongie"

"Ne?" ku beranikan diri untuk menatap matanya. Jantungku bekerja tak beraturan sekarang. Yunnie-ku, dia sangat tampan.

"Ku mohon bersabarlah, percaya lah aku akan kembali padamu. Karena aku yakin bahwa kau adalah takdirku."

Oh Tuhan perasaan apa ini? Aku tak ingin dia pergi, aku ingin dia berada di sini dan menemani hari-hariku. Kenapa kebersamaan kami begitu singkat? Satu haripun tidak. Kini kurasakan kedua mataku memanas. Bulir-bulih air mata dengan mudah lolos dari kedua mataku.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Tuan muda, kau harus bersiap-siap" ku lihat namja paruh baya mengingat kan Yunnie akan keberangkatan nya.

"Ah, ne ahjussi" balasnya pada namja itu lalu mengarahkan pandangan nya kembali padaku.

"Aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne?" dia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Dan jangan menangis..saat aku kembali, bernyanyi lah untukku." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Saranghae" Dia mengecup keningku singkat dan langsung belari menjauh dariku.

"Nado" lirihku sambil menahan tangis.

"Aku akan menunggumu Yun"

.

.

.

**-4 Years Later- **

****  
**-Normal PoV-  
**  
"Jangan gugup begitu, kau pasti bisa! Ayo semangat." ucap seorang namja imut yang tengah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku tak yakin bisa, aku gugup sekali su-ie" ucap seorang namja cantik yang terlihat begitu gugup.

"Ish kenapa harus gugup, kau tak pernah begini sebelum nya jika akan tampil"

"Entahlah su, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu"

"Ck, jangan bicara begitu hyung, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tampil di panggung sebesar ini. Jadi kau harus semangat!"

.

.

.

"Apa di sini kosong?" tanya seorang namja tampan pada seorang yeoja muda yang sedang duduk.

"Ne, ini kosong." ucap yeoja itu.

"Ah syukurlah." tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu duduk di sebelah yeoja muda tersebut.

'untung masih ada kursi kosong di barisan depan' gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu, yang kita ketahui adalah Jung Yunho tengah duduk manis di kursi penonton paling depan. Kini dia sudah kembali dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan nya. Dan sekarang dia telah memenuhi janjinya pada namja yang kini sangat ia rindukkan. Walaupun tak jarang mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi dari jarak korea-jepang, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu pada namja cantiknya.

Tak lama acara music pun di mulai. Terdapat sorakkan-sorakkan nyaring penonton yang memekakkan telinga namja tampan itu. Sedikit risih tapi demi namjanya dia akan lakukan apapun.

"Annyeong yeorobun, senang sekali kita dapat berjumpa lagi di acara Music kesayangan kita. Nah coba kita dengar siapa penyanyi, Boyband atau Girlband yang kalian tunggu-tunggu?"

"KIM JAEJOONG OPPA !"

"KIM JAEJOONG ! Kami menunggu Kim Jaejoong!"

riuh penonton membuat Yunho tersenyum. Apalagi saat dia mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong yang di teriakkan oleh sebagian besar penonton di acara ini.

"Waaah suasananya tak berubah, ne? Baiklah kita akan panggilkan penyanyi kesayangan kita. KIM JAEJOONG"

"KYAAA OPPA SARANGHAE"

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan penonton menggema dengan meriah.

**-Jaejoong PoV-**

"Ini saatnya. Huft rileks Kim Jaejoong, kau harus berikan yang terbaik untuk penggemarmu" ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ku langkahkan kakikku ke atas panggung mewah ini bersamaan dengan meriahnya tepuk tangan dan teriakkan teriakkan cinta dari fansku. Aku tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke bangku penonton. Mataku tertuju pada satu sosok yang kini tengah memandangku di kursi penonton sambil tersenyum.

'Yunnie'

**-Jaejoong PoV End- **

****

~Nun teugodo neol baraboji mothae  
Jichin chueoke heuryojin neoui mameul nan chatji mothae  
Manhi ulgo jichyeo deo isang mothae  
Saenggakhaedo neoreul bomyeon gwaenchaneul got gatha!~ 

****  
'Suaramu tak berubah Boo, tetap indah' gumam Yunho sambil memandang namja cantiknya.

**~Jikyeo jugo sipho neoui jalmotdwin nappeun boreutdeu kkajido  
himdeun nalutge mandeuneun geoya  
Jom himdeulgetjiman neol saranghae rago maldo halgeoya  
meonjeo nae phume oneun nal kkaji~  
**

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Pagi tadi aku sudah sampai di Korea"

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku?"

"Aku ingin membuat kau terkejut. Lagi pula kau kelihatannya sibuk"

Terlihat sepasang namja sedang bergandengan tangan sambil menyusuri indahnya malam di sebuah taman.

"Suaramu tak pernah berubah, masih seindah dulu"

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, Boo"

Jaejoong menghentikkan langkahnya lalu menatap Yunnie nya dengan tatapan imut.

"Boo?"

"Ne, Boojaejoongie..terdengar manis kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Eum" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Melihat itu, Yunho menarik lembut Jaejoong dalam pelukkan nya. Menyesap aroma vannila dari namjanya. Mengusap rambut lembutnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Bogoshippo" gumam nya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang Yunho. "Nado, nado bogoshipo"

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Jaejoong mendongak kan kepalanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Saling mengunci pandangan sosok di depan nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jaejoong. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat di lihat Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya. Kemudian mempertipis jarak di antara mereka hingga

CHUUU~

-END-


End file.
